Star Crossed
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: The sequal to 'Love and Revenge' COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_**I need you**_

It was a sunny morning in Mobius.

Shadow was still asleep until he heard lots of movement in the room next to his. He gave off a groan and he opened his eyes, immediately closing them from the blinding light.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Shadow sat up and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, "no," he answered the blue hedgehog, Sonic.

Sonic walked over to him and sat down beside him, pulling him in for a kiss that meant 'good morning.'

Shadow returned the kiss and he pulled away with a smile, "going somewhere?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I need to get some shopping done."

Shadow blinked a couple of times, "why's that?"

"Oh that's right! I never told you yet," he said, "we're doing the party all over again today."

Shadow was still confused and Sonic chuckled, "you know the one you ruined!"

"Oh, that one," he said, "whoops."

Sonic burst into laughter and he shook his head, "AW don't worry about it. It's alright because now you can meet all of my friends!"

"Great!!" Shadow said not amused at all, "and that means I'll be ignored by you." he crossed his arms.

Sonic chuckled a little and he grabbed Shadow quickly and nuggied his head, "don't worry! I'll make it up to you tonight!"

"Good!" Shadow said and he smiled, 'you better!"

"Promise!" Sonic exclaimed and he pinned down the black hedgehog back on the bed, pressing his lips onto his once again.

Shadow closed his eyes and he returned the kiss, a moan escaping from his throat.

Sonic pulled away with a smile and he watched as Shadow sat back up again, "well," he started, "I better go!"

Shadow remained silent for a few seconds and he opened his mouth to speak, "his body wasn't found," he said quietly and Sonic stopped midway out the door, frowned and he faced him, "could that mean…"

"Don't!" he ordered gently and he walked up to Shadow, "hey, we shot him and burned him, he's dead," Sonic placed a hand Shadow's cheek and Shadow placed his hand over his, "alright?"

Shadow didn't answer, he just looked down at the scars that were on his legs, but Sonic quickly covered them with his hand, "Sonic…" he said slowly and he closed his eyes.

"He wont come back, I promise! Alright?" Sonic reassured and Shadow nodded, "good," he said with a soft and comforting smile and kissed Shadow's cheek.

Shadow opened his eyes and he forced a smile.

"You're living a normal life now, you don't have to worry about Yasha anymore or anyone else from the Devil's sons."

"I know," he said in a very low tone that not even Sonic could hear.

"He's been dead for weeks, 2 or 3 at the most, he's not returning, I promise! And if he does, you can bet I'll be there to protect you! You're strong, Shads. You're not wear so don't say you are otherwise."

"But I feel it," he said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, "I rely on others to much and one day there's going to be no one left for me to rely one."

"Shadow, you don't rely on others to much and even if you did who cares!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile full of hope and confidence.

"I wanted you to kill Yasha for me, Sonic. And now…now I feel like a part of me just used you."

Sonic shook his head as tears formed in his eyes, "No! you never used me and you didn't! and even if you did I don't feel like I was used. I feel lucky and I'm glad even if you did. Want to know why? Because if you used me I never would've felt the way I do right now."

Shadow, again, nodded while tears formed in his eyes and they streamed down his face, "I…I don't know how to thank you!"

"Don't," he whispered to him an rubbed Shadow's tears away with a smile, "Shadow, do you need me? Do you want me to stay by your side and protect you, no matter what happens?"

Shadow thought about his answer and he removed Sonic's hand from his cheek and placed it near his mouth, kissing it, "yes," he answered, "I need you."

**and so begins my new yaoi story! incase you all don't know this IS a sequal to 'Love and revenge' and in my opinion this is my best yaoi story thus far. R&R alright!**

**Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Where my love all began**_

Sonic was proud to hear Shadow's answer. He slowly walked down the street, deep in thought about Shadow. Sure it had been 3 weeks since the encounter with Yasha, but the memory always replayed in Shadow's mind and his dreams. Sometimes he would scream and Sonic would have to calm him down. He didn't blame in, in fact he felt bad for him. He wished he could help. Other times, Shadow would stare at scars for a long period of time, even though there was no marks on his face, there was still a small and noticeable scar on his cheek.

'How can I help him?' he thought.

He stopped dead in his tracks and he closed his eyes, opened them and turned around so he was facing an empty ally. He took a long, deep breath and he started down the ally.

'This is where I rescued Shadow,' Sonic thought and touched the wall, 'this is where I met him for the second time. The first time we met was when I was part of the Devil's Sons and Yasha brought him in tied and gagged with barbed wire, blood dripping down his mouth and arms. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen, but I had no idea that it was all about revenge. Many times I thought or releasing from that hell, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I just quit and fixed myself. I stopped doing the things Yanki did and I met him again for the second time in this ally.'

A soft smile formed on his lips and he closed his eyes, 'at first I wasn't sure since it was so hard to tell because of all the wounds and scars. I had no idea he was the same hedgehog from that night, but when I found out he was the one Yasha was after I swore to protect him.'

Sonic removed his hand from the wall and he turned around, 'the more I hung out with Shadow, the more I questioned Yasha'a motives: why him? I soon got the answer from Shadow's father and he said that it's been a big circle of revenge,' Sonic sighed and he walked down the street.

As soon as he found himself face to face with the market he walked in, the doors quickly sliding out of Sonic's path like it had no other choice.

"Hello, Sonic!" the old man that ran the store called out.

"Hello," he replied and he walked closer to the display filled with lots of different meat.

"I haven't seen you since Knuckles's promotion party! Speaking of, how'd that go?!"

Sonic shrugged, "we had to reschedule to today, there were issues."

The man laughed and he threw some hamburger in a package and placed a sticker on it, "well, it's on me!"

Sonic chuckled, "well if it's on you, then give me some more!"

The man obeyed with a chuckle and he wrapped the meat, "you got a date yet?"

"Umm no," Sonic lied.

Face it, why would you want to tell a meat guy that you lost your virginity to a guy! Not exactly nice pillow talk.

"Man that sucks," he said and Sonic burst into laughter.

He stopped laughing and he smiled warmly, 'no because I got someone better then any girl.' "is the meat ready to go yet?"

"Yep," he answered and handed the packages to Sonic, "good luck!"

"Ha ha, Thanks!" Sonic said and walked out of the store, 'it'll be fine. Shads gets to meet my friends and then, after the party, it'll be me and him. Tails will stay cooped up in his lab like always.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Party blowout**_

So far the party was going great. They were dancing to some music, drinking and much more. All but Shadow, who just sat there while drinking a cocktail.

Sonic walked up to him and shook his head while laughing, "come on! Lighten up!"

"How can I lighten up, I want to fuckin' kiss you so fuckin' bad!" he complained.

"Come here and meet my friends!" Sonic said and yanked him off of the chair and dragged him to Knuckles and his other friends, "Shadow, you know Knuckles and 'Su! Well this is the other Chaotic, Charmy, Vector, Mighty and Espio. Over there that's dancing like a stripper without a pole is Rouge. And over there are Sally, Cream and Cheese!"

"Cool."

"Sonic!!" a high pitched voice shouted and Shadow felt his body get knocked to the ground with incredible force.

"OW!" he groaned and he slowly opened his eyes.

"OWW Amy let go!" Sonic ordered as the pink hedgehog held an arm tightly.

"Oh Sonic! I love you!" she shouted, "Merry me?!"

"No, Amy!" Sonic shouted and struggled as he tried to pull his arm out of her grasp. He looked over in the corner of his eyes and saw Shadow began to growl, "Amy!" he shouted and roughly pushed her to the ground, "Knock it off! I have no feelings for you!"

Amy gasped, "Y…you don't?" she questioned through a sob, "why?!"

Sonic didn't have time to answer until she angrily stomped away with tears in her eyes, 'poor ames,' he thought, but quickly shook the thought away and he faced Shadow, who was still on the ground with his arms crossed, pissed. "don't be mad," he said and held out a helping hand, "after all she doesn't know."

"Yeah, but…" he started and took it, "never mind. How are you? She nearly killed you."

Sonic just smiled, "it's all good, Shads!"

"Glad to hear it!" Shadow said and smiled a warm on.

Sonic watched as Shadow turned around and walked back into the kitchen again, drinking his drink yet again. He chuckled, 'I swear! He's such a lazy ass!'

Sonic just shook his head and he walked over to Knuckles and Julie-Su, who were sitting on the couch kissing, "get a room!" Sonic interrupted and Knuckles glared at him.

"Stop talking and admit that you're jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't!" he ordered.

Sonic growled, "I don't need a girl! I'm fine on my own!" of course that was a lie. He had Shadow and that was he needed, "you know what, fuck you!"

Knuckles laughed, "Pissy, aren't we?"

"I'm not pissy!" Sonic retaliated and rolled his eyes.

Julie-Su stood up and walked in between them, "alright, boys, that's enough!"

"What's enough? We're only joking," Knuckles reassured.

"For now! Until one of you say something to piss the other off," she said and Sonic and Knuckles faked a look of innocent, "fools."

Sonic was about to say something, but a loud crash echoed the room. Something had dropped and broke. He turned around and noticed a drunken Rouge, "Rouge, what happened?" he asked taking the drink from her hands and dumped it down the drain.

"I'm sorry," she said, "WHOA I feel dizzy."

"Relax, I'll call a cab," he replied and picked up the phone as he dialed the number real quick. When he had put in his call, he hung up and walked to Knuckles, "she's your ex."

"yeah, that was the worse relationship ever. Thank god it's over!" he said with relief, "I got myself a better girl now!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and he walked into the kitchen where Shadow was still drinking, "you're STILL drinking?"

Shadow chuckled, "actually I'm on my 3rd one so yes I'm still drinking."

"You better take it easy," Sonic said as he began to pack up the booze and snacks.

"I am, I am," he reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A perfect night**_

"Hey, thank you guys! Oh drive safe alright!" Sonic said as everyone left his apartment and Shadow helped clean it up.

When all the guest were gone, Sonic closed the door and he sighed, "man! I thought they would never leave."

Shadow chuckled, "agreed!"

"well lets get this clean up then we can have our time," Sonic said and walked past Shadow.

"Can you believe this? Less then 17 people and they hit this place like a tornado," Shadow replied taking a good, long look at the messy apartment.

"what do you expect? Half of them were drunk! All but Cream, Cheese and Tails," Sonic explained as he made room in the freezer for the rest of the booze.

Shadow grabbed a trash can and threw the plates, cups and the silvaware in it, "I don't remember having a party like this!"

Sonic laughed and he picked up the chips and threw them into the trashcan, "oh yeah? When was you last party?"

Shadow didn't answer, he just chuckled slightly and Sonic shook his head with a smile, "Sad. 18 years old and the last party you had was a …"

"A birthday party," he answered, "it was my mother's. I never had any real friends to go to parties to. I guess I was the odd one out."

Sonic grabbed Shadow by his shoulder and stared at him, "you got me now, alright?"

Shadow nodded and Sonic kissed him on the forehead, "we're done. Go ahead and meet me in the room. I'll be there," he said and Shadow nodded.

Sonic walked up to the window and locked them, as well as the front and back doors and he turned off the living room lights. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door, a smile on his lips. He walked up to the bed and pinned Shadow down gently.

Shadow smiled and Sonic placed his mouth near Shadow's neck, kissing it and licking it. A moan escaped from Sonic's throat and Shadow arched his neck back as Sonic continued to kiss it and nibble it.

Shadow pinned down Sonic and sat down on him, laying down in an angle he began to lick his stomach. Sonic smiled as he felt Shadow's tongue lick up his body and, when he reached his neck, he kissed and nibbled at it. Sonic moaned with pleasure and Shadow placed his hands right on Sonic's cock and forced his pants off.

Sonic, too, removed Shadow's pants and he grabbed Shadow's dick and he squeezed it.

While Sonic played with Shadow's dick, Shadow kissed Sonic's lips, putting his tongue into Sonic's mouth and explored it with his tongue.

Sonic took Shadow's dick and he shoved it into his ass and he began a humping motion.

Shadow gave off a moan as Sonic humped his cock and he placed both of his hands on Sonic's face and he deepened the kiss. Shadow pulled away from Sonic and he began to lick Sonic's penis, eventually leading into a blow job. It was Sonic's turn to moan as Shadow sucked harder every time.

Sonic took his own dick and he shoved it deeply into Shadow's ass and Shadow started to create humping motion.

While Shadow did that, Sonic licked Shadow's penis and he gave Shadow his blowjob while he shot cum into Shadow.

Shadow pulled out Sonic's dick and he licked it again, cum dripping all over them both as the sucked and licked.

Eventually they both pulled away and they kissed each other goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Tortured mind**_

After they got done fucking each other they fell asleep. Shadow had his face buried into Sonic's stomach and Sonic had his arms wrapped his Shadow's body.

Shadow heard the door open and his ears twitched, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Sonic, are you awake already?" he questioned, but he didn't get an answer, "Sonic?" he looked down and realized he was still asleep and he looked at him blankly, "you're still asleep?" he questioned, "then who entered the room?"

Shadow stood up and he felt himself back into something and he gasped, "no."

Right before him was Yasha, a smirk on his lips.

"Yasha?" he questioned.

"You're dead!" Yasha shouted and wrapped a gag around his mouth.

Sonic's eyes snapped open when he heard Shadow's screams and he quickly sat up, "Shadow?" he questioned and he pulled Shadow's body closer to his.

"no, it can't be…" Shadow said with confusion as tears formed in his eyes.

"Shads, it's alright! I'm here!" Sonic said hugging him.

"Yasha's alive?"

"No, Shadow! It's alright! I'm here! I'm right beside you!" he reassured and he pulled Shadow's body ever closer and he placed his forehead to shadow's. sonic could feel the tears stream down Shadow's cheek and he closed his eyes.

Shadow wasn't responding to Sonic's voice, it was like he had completely spaced out.

'Come on, Shadow. Please, for me!' he thought.

"He's not dead."

"No, Shadow! He's dead! We killed him."

"But he was here."

"Shadow, it was a nightmare! It's promise."

"But," Shadow started coming back into reality, "I felt him."

"What you felt was nothing. You're scared that's all!"

Shadow slowly looked up as Sonic, shaking, "but it felt so real."

"Listen, I'm here for you, I'm not leaving you," Sonic said as he fought of threatening sobs, 'why? Why does it have to be him? Why does Yasha have to do this to him?! It's not even fair!'

"It was so real," Shadow mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you," Sonic promised as his voice began to fail him, "I'm not."

Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's body and he buried his face in his stomach, he still continued to shake, but he was slowly regaining conscious, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't you dare apologize! It's not your fault! It's that damn Yasha's fault!' Sonic said calmly but also reassuring, "can you stand or do you want to stay here for a while?"

"I can stand," he said with a nod and he got out of the bed, picking up his clothes, but Sonic took them from him.

"Go get a shower. The warm water will calm your nerves," Sonic ordered gently and kissed his forehead.

"but…"

"Don't worry, I'll be in the next room so if you need me just call me, alright?"

Shadow nodded and he watched as Sonic slipped on his clothes and, then, threw Shadow's clothes in a nearby hamper. He turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Sonic opened up the bedroom door and he carefully checked the windows and the doors, but they were still locked. He sighed, 'how do I help him? How do I help the one I really love?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**I promise**_

As soon as Sonic heard the shower run, he picked up the phone and dialed Knuckles's number. The phone rang a couple of times and, eventually, he answered.

-Hello?-

Judging by his voice he was pissed.

"Knuckles, it's me and…and Shadow had another dream, but this one was more powerful."

-You called me at 5 in the fuckin' morning to tell me this?!-

"But what do I do?!"

-Where is he now?-

Sonic bit his lip and, then, he sighed, "the shower."

Knuckles didn't answer for a few minutes.

-Sonic, you just need to help him recover…but from trauma like that it's almost impossible. His trust for others is gone and he's always paranoid.-

"I see," Sonic said, "thanks, Knux," he closed his eyes and he hung up the phone, 'but he trusts me.'

Shadow just stood underneath the water, allowing it to hit his face and went straight down the drain as if it had no other choice. He closed his eyes and he sighed, 'it felt so real,' tears formed in his eyes, 'even now, after all this, he's still here for me. I don't know how to thank him. The only way I can is by loving him and even that doesn't feel enough.'

Shadow cupped his hands into a bowl shape and watched as it filled with water. He stared at it for a few seconds and he closed his hands tightly.

He soon felt a sudden chill and he wrapped his arms around his body. The next thing he knew he felt someone wrap their arms around his stomach.

"Sonic?" he questioned, "what are you doing here?"

"I want to help you, but I don't know how," Sonic answered.

Shadow smiled warmly and tears began to form in his eyes, "but you did. Just being here, loving me, is all I ever needed."

Shadow turned around in Sonic's arms and he rested his head on his shoulder and laced his arms around Sonic's waist, "Because of you, I'm alive. I got to meet you and I have you there for me. My feelings for you are strong and they're feelings that I treasure the most."

Sonic placed a hand to Shadow's cheek and he planted a soft kiss to his lips.

Returning the kiss, Shadow couldn't help but cry and he pulled away while hugging Sonic tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Shadow," Sonic said and hugged him even more tighter, "I cherish my feelings for you and I love you more then anything in the world. You're all I need and all I want! That's why I MUST help you. So you wont ever feel scared again.'

Shadow closed his eyes and he nodded, "I understand. Now lets get out of the shower, you're soak!"

Shadow turned off the water and he stepped out of the tub, wrapping himself up in a towel.

'I swear, Shadow! I'll protect you! I promise!' Sonic thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Confront**_

Sonic looked at Shadow as he got dressed, a small smile on his face/

When Shadow got done, he shook the extra water from his spines and faced Sonic, "aren't you going to change? You're soaking wet!"

Sonic shrugged, "I'm good," he said with a laugh.

Shadow, of course, was wearing black and he walked up to Sonic and wrapped his arms around his waist, 'thank you," he said in a soft tone, "thank you for everything."

Sonic smiled, "I haven't done anything yet!"

Sonic heard a small chuckle from Shadow and he chuckled as wee, "just know that I'll always be here for you," Sonic reassured, "but right now I have some errands to attend to."

Shadow frowned, "do you have to?"

"Yeah, but don't worry! When I get back we'll sit down, watch a move and relax!" he said and kissed Shadow's lips.

Shadow nodded and he guided Sonic to the door, "please, be careful."

"I will," he reassured and walked out of the apartment.

'How do I love someone I don't know a thing about?' he thought while walking slowly down the street.

He opened his eyes and noticed a mysterious black hedgehog that was so much identical to Shadow walking in the direction he was coming.

'Shadow?' he thought with a gasp.

"It's funny, Shadow isn't as innocence as you think," the hedgehog said when he walked by Sonic.

Sonic stopped, "What?!"

The black hedgehog smirked and snickered, "the scars on his body? Yes they did come from Yasha, but the ones on his wrist came from him!"

Sonic gasped, "how the fuck do you know that?"

"the same way I know your name, Sonic. You love him, a lot. How do you love some one you don't know a single thing about? His past is a complete mystery to you."

"Funny you should ask, I love him for who he is. His looks, personality and everything is great!"

"So you're into the bad boys, heh. But don't you want to know more about your 'lover?'"

Sonic growled and he turned around with a fist ready, but the hedgehog dodged it.

'Where'd he go?' Sonic thought.

He soon heard a chuckle from behind him and a chill raced up his spine.

"Pathetic, you really are clueless. How could you fuck him when you know nothing about him?"

"I do know…some things about him," he answered, "I know his parents aren't his real ones, that his were killed by Yasha's dad."

"Is that all?"

Sonic closed his eyes. The black hedgehog WAS right, he was in love with someone he knew nothing about. Chances are he was right about Shadow, but how did he know?

"I don't understand it!" he started, "he isn't the type to hurt himself."

"Well, no of course not. He's got you now, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise. Why don't YOU ask him yourself?"

"Wait!" Sonic shouted and he turned around, but the hedgehog was gone, "who are you…?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**The true Shadow**_

Not to long after encountering the black hedgehog, Sonic walked through the door of the apartment and laid down the keys on the table nearby. He noticed Shadow sleeping on the couch, 'he must've fallen asleep not long after I left,' he thought, 'I shouldn't wake him so I guess I'll start lunch.'

After partying all night, spending some time to themselves and only getting an hour sleep, it's no wonder shadow was asleep. Besides he needed it more then Sonic did and, for once, he was sleeping with no disturbances. Sonic turned off the TV that was left on and he walked into the kitchen.

He dug through his counters as quiet as possible, moving pots and pans out of his way. He quickly threw a lunch together and placed it on the table, leaving an extra plate for Tails as well. He walked back into the and he gently shook Shadow awake, "hey, Shads. I made some lunch," Sonic said and he awoke with a groan, "come on! Get your ass up!"

Shadow slowly sat up and he looked at Sonic, "when did you get home?" he asked and since he just woke up he was a little confused about what was going on.

"About 10mins ago," he answered and helped Shadow from the couch.

They sat at the table and not another word was said.

Shadow frowned, 'it's over,' he thought, 'otherwise he wouldn't be this silent. Why?'

After a few more minutes of silence Sonic realized that he couldn't hide it anymore, "Shadow, the scars on your wrist, they're self inflicted aren't they?"

Shadow gasped, "why do you say that? Why do you want to know?"

Sonic stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "dammit, Shadow! When I one I love Is hurting himself I want to know!"

Shadow looked at his wrist for a few seconds, but, then, nodded, "yes."

"Why, Shadow?"

"Because I wanted to die," he answered and Sonic's eyes widen, "I've tried so many times to end my life all in which they failed."

"But why?" he asked again in a low tone.

"I knew about my real parent's death. I was told this tear and I felt like they died because of me. I told my foster parents that I wished I was never born, then, maybe they would still be alive. On that night we got into an argument about it. I told them I hated them and they didn't need me in their lives. So I cut myself and watched as I bled thinking, 'nobody needs me, nobody notices me.' my parents tried to give me the best they could. A good education, I eventually dropped out from drug use. I things I desired they got me, but I tossed them away. They even tried to get me the best dates, I tossed them away after 1 date as well. I took an overdose, I lived through that. So that left me with one thing, a drive off a cliff. We fought, I threatened myself and they knew. So they did the only thing they could do, slashed the tires. So I cut myself again. Locked myself in my room, destroyed everything in my room, cried in frustration and determination to die. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, just sat there and cut myself. After weeks I let myself out of isolation and got a job thus leading us here to this day."

"You were so desperate to die?" Sonic repeated in a whisper and Shadow closed his eyes as he nodded.

"I just hurt so much not knowing who killed my parents. So I put all the blame on me and the second time I almost succeeded in my death that's why we fought the 3rd time. I regret everything, but it still doesn't take back all the pain."

Sonic walked up to Shadow and he bend down, tightly hugging him as he wept on Shadow's shoulder, "please, Shadow, don't hurt yourself anymore! I can't live without you. I love you to much!"

Shadow returned the hug, "I felt like I had no choice. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sonic! I love you, too!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Secrets out!**_

Sonic was surprised to wake up without no sunlight and he locked at the clock, 'you're kidding me? We go to bed at 3.00 just to wake up at 9.00? We sure were tired.'

Sonic looked down and smiled when he noticed Shadow sleeping right on his stomach and his hand was wrapped around his waist. He placed his hand on Shadow's head and began to play with his spines.

They were both laying on the couch, a blanket wrapped around their body, 'Shadow, I might not know your pats, I might not know anything about you, but I don't care. I love you for who you are.'

He heard Shadow groan and Shadow rolled over to his other side, Sonic chuckled, 'I wonder if I should wake him?' he thought, but answered his own question, 'no he needs to sleep, but I really wish I could move!'

Sonic gently forced his arms out of Shadow's grasp and he carefully slide out of the couch, trying to hard not to wake Shadow. He succeeded, luckily. Sonic heard him groan and he rolled over again.

'I guess I'll get a shower,' he thought and walked into the bathroom.

He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower, started it and began rinsing his spines.

"_I was left with one option: a drive off of a cliff"_

_"I cut myself and watched as I bled, hoping I would die."_

_"I almost succeeded when I took that overdose. I wanted to die so badly."_

Shadow's words echoed through Sonic's head and he closed his eyes, 'so determined to die. He would even drive off of a cliff to reach that goal.'

"_I don't want to die anymore because I have you there for me!"_

'But I might not always be here for you, shads. If we're caught then one of us might leave, but I know it wont be me.'

"_he isn't as innocence as you think!"_

'That hedgehog was so identical to Shadow. Only he had yellow highlights. Who was he? Why did he know so much about shadow?'

"_I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you! Go ask him yourself!"_

'Could it be that Shadow has a connection with that guy. I was the first one to love him so can't…no! it's possible they did have a relationship with each other!'

"_You really are clueless about Shadow!"_

'I'm clueless about him? But what else could he not be telling me? Nothing! He told me everything so now I'm not clueless!' Sonic opened his eyes and he turned off the shower, 'where should we go from here?' he questioned himself as he got dressed and opened the door.

He walked out into the living room and heard another groan from Shadow as he slowly woke up. Sonic smiled and he walked over to him and sat down on top of him, his legs spread apart so he wasn't putting pressure on Shadow's stomach, "good morning err night," he greeted and kissed Shadow's lips.

Shadow chuckled and he returned the kiss, "night?"

"Yeah it's nine."

"Holy shit," he mumbled.

"Who cares because that means Tails is asleep and that means," he paused and he began to French kiss Shadow's neck.

Shadow placed his hands on Sonic's shoulder's and he heard sonic moan homoerotic-like and Shadow pulled out Sonic's dick and shoved it up his ass and began to hump it while Sonic shot cum into him.

Suddenly the doors flew open, exposing a red echidna, breathless, and his eyes widen with shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Accused**_

"Wh…what is this?" he questioned.

Sonic stood up quickly and he formed a look of sorrow, 'I…can explain."

"Explain? Oh yeah! Hell yeah! You got 20 seconds to explain why you're fucking Shadow!" he pointed at Shadow, "and how long has this been going on?!"

"a month, maybe," he answered truthfully.

"you two have been dating each other for a month! I knew you like Shadow, but not like this!"

Sonic closed his eyes, "I'm sorry I lied."

"Don't blame him," Shadow ordered and sat up from the couch, "it's my fault I'm sorry."

Sonic swiftly turned around, "no shads! It's mine. I should've told him when I had the chance, but I didn't," he reassured.

"they're all going to know," he continued, "everyone will."

Sonic turned to face Knuckles long and hard, "you wont tell, will you?"

"Oh man," Knuckles said and he rubbed his head with a groan, "fine, but only if Shadow can answer the questions I have for him and truthfully!"

Shadow nodded slowly, afraid of what the questions consist of, but he had to answer them. For sonic!

Sonic walked up to Shadow and sat on the couch beside him.

"Alright first things first, Sonic told me you saw Yasha. You said that it felt real and when you said that what exactly did you mean by that?" Knuckles questioned and Sonic looked at Shadow, waiting.

"I could just feel him like he was really here," he answered.

"Alright, how many people before you disappeared?"

"About 14, but they all lived."

"Well not anymore," Knuckles said and Shadow's body shook.

"What do you mean?!" Sonic shouted.

"Just yesterday all 14 of them died and more people vanished. Yet Shadow's still here. What did you see in the dream Shadow?"

"Yasha, I think. A gag and darkness. That's all why?" he questioned and Knuckles sighed.

"the gag was barbed wire. The 14 victims had traces of barbed wire markings in their skin as well as and we found Yasha's ashes."

Shadow shot up from the couch and he slammed his fist on the table, "what are you saying? His body was found, but doesn't explain the 14 murders. They got to have a new leader! If all 14 victims are dead and I'm still alive then what does that mean towards me? Does this mean I'm next!"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes, "no," he started, "it means you're involved with the murders."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Unbelievable! Shadow a murderer?**_

Sonic shot up in surprise, "no way! You're missing something! It's impossible!"

Knuckles closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Sonic, but all of the evidence is there. Shadow had connections with Yasha and why he isn't dead yet the 14 others are? Because he's the new leader!"

"Don't you get it! Shadow's being framed!" Sonic shouted, "he's been with me the entire time and not once has he left the house alone! Maybe he hasn't even been located yet!"

Knuckles held up a file and he threw it on the table before them, "read it."

Sonic slowly picked up the file and he skimmed through the pages, his eyes widen and his hands shock, "no…"

"It's all there. Shadow has always been connected with murderers and not to long after they die. The cops always thought of him as a victim, but the Chaotic knew better. For over a year this has been going on, but there was never any solid evidence to lock him away. Many times the case was closed. Other people knew he was insane, he talked about killing himself and he wished everyone was dead. Proof? That's all the proof I need."

Sonic felt tears form in his eyes and he turned to face Shadow, "Shadow?"

"I only killed one person, Knuckles," he said, "and it was Yasha. Yes I attempted to kill myself plenty of times and I wished everyone was dead, but that was only because then the person that killed my parents would die as well."

"But what about that cases?!" Sonic ordered.

Shadow didn't answer and he sadly narrowed his eyes, "I wish I knew how to explain that, but I can't. but I'm not the guy you're looking for and I put that part of my past behind me."

"But Shadow! If you don't explain then it…" Sonic started but Shadow cut him off.

"I don't even care. Even if I did explain I would still be accused as a murderer because I was there when they occurred. Right, Knuckles?"

Knuckles nodded sadly, "yes, but Shadow, that doesn't mean we can't help you now why you would help the Devil's Sons is not for me to decide and right now I can't help you if I don't know anything. You don't need to tell me what happened during those murderers."

There was a few minutes of silence and Sonic looked at Shadow the whole time, Shadow stared at the ground, "you can't save me."

"Shadow, you're wrong!" Sonic shouted is voice full of pain.

"It's to late to try," Shadow said and he walked to the door.

"Shadow, please don't walk out on me!" Sonic begged.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as tears formed in his eyes, "I love you, Sonic! But I need sometime to think alone!"

Sonic nodded, "I might not understand, Shads, but I want to help."

"It's futile," Shadow said in a low tone, "I was helped many times, but they all failed," he turned to face Sonic and his tears streamed down his cheeks, "I'd found hope, but never mind. No matter how hard I try I can't escape from that part of my past."

"But Knuckles and I can clear your name!"

:Don't bother!" Shadow shouted and Sonic gasped, "I don't need your help. Not for this."

"Not for what? You're being framed as a murderer!"

"Maybe I am! Remember? I killed Yasha. What makes you think I'm any different from him!"

"You're the complete opposite of that him!" Sonic shouted.

"No…" he said, "I'm just like him. He hurts others, but I hurt myself. All I'm asking is for a few minutes by myself."

Sonic nodded and Shadow walked out the door, but was he even safe?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Kidnapped.**_

Knuckles sighed and he ran a hand through his quills, "well that could've gone better!"

"I'm sorry," Sonic said, "sometimes even I don't understand him and yet…" Sonic froze in his sentence, "I have a bad feeling, Knux."

"Me and the Chaotic will try our best to make sure no harm is placed on Shadow. At least until we find out some answers."

"And if he is?" Sonic asked.

"I can't say," Knuckles said truthfully, "lethal injection most likely."

Sonic nodded and he walked Knuckles out of the apartment.

Shadow slowly walked down the city streets, the street lights were on luckily for him. He sighed, 'why do I even bother to try and clear my name? it's useless! Face it, who would believe in a hedgehog that nearly tried to kill himself in that past. I know I wouldn't but…' he stopped dead in his tracks and he quickly turned around with fear. Someone was watching him! But who? He quickly turned back around and he dashed down the road, he had felt this way the last time with Yasha.

He stopped and he breathed heavily while searching for a different route to run on. He turned on a random road and he sped that way, eventually stopping into a walk. He leaned against a wall and he fell down to a sitting position while trying to get his breath to return to normal.

'Maybe I'm paranoid,' Shadow lied to himself as he rested his eyes, 'after what Knuckles said I'm paranoid.'

He slowly opened his eyes and he noticed a dark figure and gasped, "no way!"

The figure smirked and chuckled while delivering a blow to Shadow's head, knocking him out and falling into the figures arms, "one more pest left!"

It was hours after Shadow's 'break' and Sonic paced back and forth, full of worry, 'dammit it Shads! Where'd you go?' he thought and he stopped, 'he said a few minutes but it's been hours! I'M WORRIED!'

Sonic heard the sound of a window break and he walked out of the room he was in, 'damn kids,' he thought thinking that maybe a trouble making kid had thrown a rock. He bend down and looked at the semi-large pile of glass, but there was no sign of a rock, 'what?' he questioned, 'there's no way someone could've punched a window from the 5th floor. Nor could they have broken it. What happened here?'

He heard a table tip over and he stood up, 'fuck,' he thought, 'someone's here!' he felt his body begin to shake, but he forced himself to calm down, "hello?" he questioned now his voice shaky, "I know someone's here!"

There was a snicker from behind him and Sonic rapidly turned around. There was a shocking blow to his head and he passed out.

When sonic opened his eyes he realized that he was in a cell. The room was dark and he could hear the sound of water dripping. He sat up and he looked around, realizing that each and every cell had their own light only bright enough for the prisoner he groaned in pain from the blow delivered to his skull and placed a hand to it, 'damn where am I? how'd I get here?'

He noticed a figure in the cell across from him and he squinted his eyes, the figure soon became clearer, "oh my god!" he said in a whisper, "Shadow!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Dark, the new leader!**_

"Shadow! Shadow, wake up!" Sonic shouted a few times before realizing it was hopeless.

He took another look at the hedgehog, he was surrounded by a small puddle of blood which was coming from a wound in his shoulder. Sonic sighed in relief, other then that there didn't seem to be anything else.

"That's a relief," he said and sat against the wall while Shadow was sprawled in a puddle of blood on the floor, "oh Shadow. How'd we get here?'

There was no answer. He didn't expect one either. Not until he awoke anyway.

After a few hours of silence, a groan escaped from Shadow and Sonic ran to the bars of the cell, "Shadow!" he called as Shadow forced himself up, "you're hurt!"

"Sonic," he said realizing that he wasn't alone.

"Shadow, don't move! You're arm…"

"I'm fine," he said and forced his body against the wall, "this pain's nothing."

Sonic heard the sound of a large door being opened and , then, foot steps. Soon the footsteps stopped and Sonic gasped, 'no way! It's him!'

It was the hedgehog identical to Shadow.

"Hello, my name is Dark and I'm the Devil's Sons new leader!"

"you're the one that told me about Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed with shock. He looked at Shadow and he seemed more shock then he was.

Dark walked towards Shadow's cell and he smirked, "well, there, younger brother! You're yet again trapped!"

Sonic gasped, "brother?"

Dark faced Sonic's cell and he continued to smirk, "me and Shadow are twins."

"It's true," he said his eyes narrowed sadly, "Dark's my brother."

"Was! After the accident of our parents deaths, Tetsushi left me behind! Yasha found me and raised me! I looked up to him, following in his foot steps of revenge and salvation," Dark shouted, "and then Tetsushi killed Yasha's father and you killed Yasha."

"But what about the 14 others?" Sonic questioned, "what the fuck happened to them?"

"they died. Yasha's goal was to hurt them, release them and kill them. Unfortunately, Yasha died so I finished them myself. I didn't get you, Shadow. Sonic did and that's what I had hoped for."

"Had hoped?" Sonic questioned in utter confusion.

Dark laughed, "yes, Sonic. Do you remember that time when you were drawn to that ally? Well that was me. I tricked you into going into. I knew you liked men so I knew the outcome."

"No," Sonic heard Shadow say through a sob and Shadow covered his face with his hands.

"Those nightmares, Shadow. They weren't nightmares, they were telepathic messages from me. Telling you that you were eventually going to be next. A way to get you paranoid, thus keeping you inside and your feelings for sonic growing!"

"Stop it!" Shadow ordered and the room was filled with the sound of his weeping, "please," he begged, "no more! I can't take it!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Poison**_

"But how are you able to send visions to Shadow's mind?" Sonic asked.

"It's part of my powers. Shadow even has his own special abilities as well. He can control time and space, meaning he could stop time right now and I send visions and do other things."

"I could, but I'm not!" Shadow shouted, "because it wouldn't help Sonic!"

Dark began to laugh uncontrollably, after a few minutes he stopped, "Shadow, like always your worried about everyone else but you."

"It's more then what you do!" he hissed.

Dark, again, began to laugh and he opened the door to Shadow's cell and walked in.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Dark quickly grabbed Shadow's neck and he grinned, "over these last 17yrs, I had wished you were dead! When I found out you were the son of the man that killed Yasha's father, I hunted you down. Soon I found you and it seemed your family bond wasn't strong at all and that you wished you were dead. Yasha could grant you your wish and, at the same time, claimed revenge. That wound in your shoulder is infected with a deadly poison. First it'll shut down all activity and, then, you'll bleed through all openings in your body."

"But why?" Shadow managed to say, "if Yasha's father never killed our parents we wouldn't be fighting over our lives and revenge. It'll be something stupid, something that neither of us could win."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I already won! By taking your life!" Dark shouted and threw Shadow into a wall.

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed.

Dark laughed as he watched Shadow force himself up.

Shadow began to cough and he looked at his hand, there was blood on it.

Sonic gasped, "no it can't be…"

"So the poison has began to take effect," Dark reported.

Shadow didn't respond, he just coughed over and over again.

"Shadow! You have to fight it!" Sonic shouted, "you can't die! Please, Shadow!"

Dark walked up to Shadow and roughly pulled his head up, blood was dripping down his mouth, "oh come one! Don't die already."

"You bastard! Why would you want to kill your younger brother?!"

"Because I hate him," he answered.

Sonic saw Shadow slowly pick up a metal chunk and forced his body to raise it.

Dark smacked it out of his hand and he punched Shadow in his face. He picked up the chunk of metal and held it over Shadow's heart, "now," he began, "you die!"

There was a gun shot and Dark dropped the piece of metal and he held his bleeding hand, growling, "who the fuck was that?!" he shouted and turned around, "you?!"

"Tetsushi!" Sonic shouted.

"are you alright, sonic?" he asked while holding Dark at gunpoint.

Sonic nodded, "yes! Yes I am!"

"You bastard!" Dark shouted and pulled out a gun, "now you'll die!"

Before Dark could pull the trigger, a metal rod went through his chest and both Sonic and Tetsushi gasped.

"S…shadow?" tetsushi questioned.

Blood streamed down the rod and onto Shadow's hands, he sat there with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper, "you were blinded with hatred because you were rejected, never loved. Maybe I'm somehow involved."

"Shadow?"

"Forgive me, Dark," Shadow said and used what straight he had left to pull out the rod from Darks' chest.

Shadow sat on his knees and he looked at his hands, "I'm truly a murderer, just like he said."

Tetsushi ran up to Sonic's cell and shot the lock off, "get to the car! My wife is out there!"

"No! I'm staying!" Sonic shouted, "tetsushi, Shadow's dying!"

"What?!"

"there's a poison in his veins! It's killing him!"

Tetsushi ran to Shadow's cell and he opened the door, "Shadow!" he shouted and bend down beside him, "come on. I'll help you up."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a burden," Shadow said, "maybe I should die."

"Don't give up, Shads!" Sonic said and helped Tetsushi get Shadow off of the floor.

"Listen, Shadow," Tetsushi began, "not once have I ever thought of you as a burden!"

"I tried to kill myself. I blamed everyone."

Tetsushi picked up Shadow and he slowly walked down the stairs, Sonic not to far behind them, "no you were confused that's all."

Sonic opened the door that lead to the outdoors and Tetsushi put Shadow in the back seat of the car.

"Could you watch him?" he asked Sonic.

"Of course," he answered and slid into the car, "don't worry, Shads! We'll get you to the hospital!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Tough moments**_

The drive to the hospital was a long and frustrating one. Every second Shadow was closer to losing his life and Sonic was forced to watch as he coughed up his own blood. He felt so useless.

'Why did I get away un-harm and Shadow is forced to suffer again?' he thought.

Shadow covered his mouth and he, again, coughed up more blood. This time more then before.

"Tetsushi…" Sonic urged, "he's getting worse!"

" I know! Shit we're there but this damn car wont move it's ass!"

"Just go through there!" Miki pointed and Tetsushi drove through that road.

When they pulled into the hospital, he stopped the car and pulled Shadow out of the car.

They ran into the hospital, "we need a doctor! Now!" Miki shouted, "please!"

The nurse nodded, "please come this way!"

Tetsushi used the last ounce of his straight to take Shadow to his room and the nurse began to connect him to lots of machines.

"you need to go!" she shouted and the other nurses guided them out to the waiting room.

Sonic began to pace back and forth and Tetsushi held his wife close to him.

"All of this is because of that damn Yasha!" Sonic shouted, "now for all we know he could be dead!'

"No," she said," Shadow's strong. He's survived an overdose. He'll live."

"But you can't be so sure! Sure he has the will, but we don't know how much of his body has been damaged from before! That's why the poison is so much more active!" Sonic shouted, 'he can't die!'

"Sonic's right," he agreed, "the overdose and Yasha did some serious damage to his body. Right now we can't do anything but wait."

"Wait huh? That's a joke. We don't know what the fuck we're waiting for!" Miki shouted, "this is our fault. We should've never told him about Yasha. Then he wouldn't have gone after him the second time! We should've taken better care of him!"

Sonic closed his eyes, the thought of Shadow dying was such a heavy weight to his mind. How could he help him and his family get through this? He wanted to blame Dark, but Shadow wouldn't want that. So he smiled, "we can save him," he said, "if we're strong we can save him. We just have to be patient."

After a few hours the nurse walked into the waiting room, a smile on her face, "we got him stable."

"Honestly?" Miki asked and the nurse nodded.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he's alright now and I think he would like to see you guys now."

Sonic and Shadow's parents followed the nurse into the room where Shadow was half asleep.

Miki walked up to him and she smiled as tears developed in her eyes, "you gave us a scare," she said, "you alright, hun?"

Shadow nodded, "yeah, I'm getting there. Humph sucks we had to meet like this though."

Miki chuckled, "yes, yes it does," she said and caressed his cheek, "but you're alright."

"I don't know. I killed 2 people, Yasha and my brother," Shadow said, "maybe I deserve to die."

"No, don't say that!" Sonic interrupted, "there are people that love you!"

"What difference does it make? He fooled us, Sonic. Everything was engineered!" shadow explained, "before I killed dark, he said thank you. But I didn't do anything for his thanks. I just killed him in cold blood. I'm a murderer! I'm just like Yasha!"

"How can you something like that!" Miki demanded and Tetsushi walked up to Shadow.

"Yasha was a murderer and you wanted to protect Sonic and yourself! You're not even close to what that bastard is!" he reassured.

Shadow remained quiet for a few minutes, his eyes narrowed, "aren't I?" he finally asked, "because I feel…"

"What you feel and what you are is different."

Shadow remained quiet as they both left the room, but Sonic stayed and walked up to him, "hey," he said, "listen, what they're saying is true. Just stay strong."

"This whole time," he said quietly, "everything was engineered. Your feelings, everything was."

"No!" Sonic shouted, "even if it was all planned my feelings for you are still real."

Shadow looked up at Sonic, "so are mine."

Sonic smiled and he connected his lips to Shadow's, kissing him gently.

Shadow returned the kiss and he pulled away, Sonic's hand on his cheek, "no matter what I will always love you," Sonic said, "so please, please don't give up on yourself. Because you are loved and you're not alone."

"I wont give up," he said and smiled warmly, "I promise!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
